Berserker (Season 2)
This berserker is a member of the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment and one of John Pope's berserkers. All throughout Season 2, he carries an M60 machine gun, which he calls the "Pig". Story Season 2 "Worlds Apart" A recent addition to the 2nd Mass, he was recruited by Pope to join a sub-group known as the Berserkers. He goes on the mission to take out the group of mechs and skitters. He later goes on a second mission to take out a new group of mechs and skitters, however they are targeted by a beamer which destroys their vehicles. "Shall We Gather At The River" This bererker stays behind to help give the 2nd Mass more time to get across the bridge, but when the forces become to much he has to retreat across the bridge. "Compass" He is one of the berserkers which help Pope kidnap Tom Mason from the airport. Their intentions were to throw him out of the 2nd Mass, but Ben Mason and Jimmy Boland save him, threatening to kill Pope if they don't drop their weapons. He is thrown in the back of a bus until they figure out what to do with the berserkers, and Tom decides to join the berserkers so he can keep an eye on them. He witnesses the fight between Pope and Tom, which causes Pope to leave the 2nd Mass. He later attends Jimmy Boland's funeral. "Young Bloods" This berserker listens to Boon rap about Matt Mason, before his father Tom arrives. He witnesses Tom finding out that Tector and Boon used Matt as skitter bait, and witnesses Tom kicking the two out of their unit to go to sanitation. He can later be seen speaking with Zack as Diego's group leave the camp. "Love and Other Acts of Courage" This berserker is seen walking around the camp, then witnesses Tom Mason arrive with the Red Eye skitter. He later arrives to the new hospital camp. "Homecoming" This berserker is briefly seen around the hospital entrance. "Molon Labe" This berserker defends the hospital from the Espheni forces. "Death March" The next week on the road as they reach the bridge to Charleston, he sees the destruction of it and later listens to Weaver's speech. "The Price of Greatness" After the 2nd Mass is found by Jim Porter, they are brought into the underground Charleston mall. This berserker grabs a plate of food and talks with other fighters. This fighter is present when they are forced to hand in their weapons, and later when Arthur Manchester makes the decision to put all of the 2nd Mass under arrest, they are all forced into the Common Area. "Fate" As he has not seen since "The Price of Greatness", and his signature weapon "Pig" is seen being carried by another member of the Berserker's, it is indicated that he was perished in a battle while fighting the Espheni. Appearances Gallery Grizz-2x01.PNG 570351004 n.jpg 1274321055_n.jpg Grizz-2x03.PNG 541615377 n.jpg 672634860 n.jpg Berserkers.PNG Berserker-2x04.PNG Grizz-S2.PNG Falling-skies-berserkers.jpg 430942295 n.jpg Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment Category:Fighter Category:Berserker